


Fitzsimmons - One shot

by lauraptor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraptor/pseuds/lauraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Skye had witnessed the FitzSimmons dance, she returned to her room, where she downloaded 'Saturday night' put her headphones in her ears and practiced what she remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitzsimmons - One shot

**Author's Note:**

> Written via prompt from tumblr.  
> FitzSimmons first dance.

FitzSimmons hadn't officially agreed that 'Saturday night' was their song. They both regretted downloading the song when they were little and it was 'popular' and that now every time it comes up on their playlist they're both holding in the desire to burst into their own version of the 'Saturday night' routine they made many years ago, as they both didn't realise that there was an official dance to it. They'd been at countless parties where they've both been tempted to do their own routine but both being to shy to actual get up onto the dance-floor.

Of course Skye had witnessed the dance but only once; Fitzsimmons were tidying up the lab one night whilst listening to the radio. Skye sat on the stairs and just watched them dance before returning back up to her room.

•••  
Party lights flashed across the room as FitzSimmons finally sat down.  
"Ahh, thats nice," Jemma said as she planted her butt into the soft chair. Fitz smiled and took his wife's left hand and rubbed it,  
"I love you Mrs FitzSimmons," he said before being interrupted by Skye who was stood on the stage holding a microphone,  
"Mr & Mrs FitzSimmons, this ones for you!" Skye walked over to the dj and whispered in his ear, he nodded, "I've waited 8 years for this moment." Before she finished her sentence 'Saturday night' started playing. Fitz and Simmons both looked and smiled at each other before Skye jumped down from the stage, dancing.  
•••  
After Skye had witnessed the FitzSimmons dance, she returned to her room, where she downloaded 'Saturday night' put her headphones in her ears and practiced what she remembered.

Skye did this every morning up until the moment was right.  
•••

The dance-floor was cleared, so only Skye was dancing. FitzSimmons looked at each other before taking each others hands and joining her on the dance-floor. No one understood why they weren't doing the actual 'Saturday night' routine, but no one complained and tried to copy FitzSimmons & Skye as well as they could.

Once the song ended Simmons hugged Skye and when she let go Fitz asked,   
"How did you know our dance?" he said with a straight face but he didn't last long before laughing and hugged her too.  
"I guess you could say you guys used to have disco sessions a lot downstairs," Skye rooted through her pockets before pulling out a dvd, which read "FitzSimmons dance class."  
"What's this?" Jemma asked, even though she read what the disc said.  
"FitzSimmons dance class!" FitzSimmons gave her blank expressions, "Did you guys really think i'd watch you dance and not record it?" She laughed, "I even feature on it."  
Fitzsimmons embraced her in another hug, that surely was their best wedding present.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh im 5000% sorry bc this one shot sucks and its such sloppy + rushed writing. I urgh im just so sorry for making you waste your time by reading that.
> 
> Also i have a few unfinished AoS peices (that i don't plan on finishing) would you want me to upload them?


End file.
